


Full of Foolish Song

by protectginozasquad



Series: I've Never Been In Love Before [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ginoza/Kougami/Akane are all inspectors together AU, Kougami is a dork, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables have turned on Kougami and Yuki, who set their best friends up on a date six months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Foolish Song

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote a cracky fic on ginaka dorks getting set up by Kougami and Yuki, I got comments about writing Kougami and Yuki romantically, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I also finally answered a prompt someone gave me months ago.

“Come on, Akane, I’m going to make us some coffee before we head out. I’m ready, after all.” 

“Oh no,” his green eyes crinkled at the corners as Akane answered him sarcastically. She liked it when his eyes did that. 

“Not wearing that you aren’t ready.” 

He rolled his eyes, glared at her, not really angry. 

“Well, what am I supposed to wear, then?” 

“You’re going to wear the navy suit with the green bow tie. I already told you that. We have to match.” 

“I should just wear what I wear to work.” 

They had been arguing about this for some time. It was the night of the annual MWPSB gala, an event dreaded by single inspectors everywhere. This was the first gala where Ginoza and Akane wouldn’t be standing awkwardly without dates, close to each other but with a safe distance, so no one would make a mistake and think they might be on a date. This year there would be none of that. 

“You can’t just wear what you wear to work. Then it’s not special! And we need to look like we coordinated outfits, at least a little, since we’re going as a couple.” 

She said this with finality and turned back to the bathroom mirror.

The couple was getting ready at Ginoza’s apartment. They were bickering in the bathroom, Ginoza leaning against the doorway as Akane applied foundation, her hair already done, of course, and her dress, an elegant dark green, already on.

She met his eyes in the mirror, and they softened. 

“All right, all right.” He leaned in for a kiss, and she turned to oblige him. 

“It’s going to be fun. Everything needs to be just right, for Yuki and Kougami.” 

As Ginoza turned to walk towards his bedroom, he said, “How you convinced him to ask her to go to this thing, I’ll never know.” 

“It was easy, really,” she called after him. “I may have ensured that all the other female inspectors had dates.” 

“You matchmade that many people just so Kougami could ask Yuki out?” 

“No, everyone had dates, I just made sure, and then told Kougami he would look like a moron by himself.” 

“He is a moron,” Ginoza said absently. 

+++

The phone chirped and he reached for it immediately, rushed. 

“Are you sure about this, Kou?” 

“Of course I am. You’re going to be great.” 

Of all of the things Kougami Shinya had expected to happen in his life, this certainly wasn’t one of them. 

It had all started about six months ago, a scheme by a redheaded girl he barely knew, a plan to get his two colleagues, two of his best friends, together, after untold times of awkwardness and flirting. He and Funahara Yuki had plotted everything perfectly, down to the last detail. 

And it had worked. 

After the first date, where Yuki and Kougami pretended to be interested in one another, Ginoza and Akane had still been quiet about it, but they finally started spending time alone together. Going on actual dates, instead of trying not to flirt at the MWPSB, where Kougami and Ginoza led Division One, Akane lead inspector of Division Two. 

The scheme had been good, the pretense of something between him and Yuki apparently had been quiet believable. 

After they had left their friends that night, they had walked back to Akane’s house and gone their separate ways. 

Much to Kougami’s great surprise, they kept talking. 

Kougami never fancied himself one for chattery girls, yet the last few months he had done nothing but talk and (more often) listen to Yuki’s endless chatter, of the small things that bothered her at work, the shopping trips she and Akane went on together, complaints about her well-paid but stuck-up younger brother, and so on. 

To Kougami’s even greater surprise, he liked it. 

After a few weeks, they started seeing each other, once in a while. Nothing serious, nothing, certainly, he told himself, romantic. Some ice cream or a cup of coffee. He helped her grocery shop for a girls night that she, Akane, and their third childhood friend were having (she couldn’t carry all those bags of chocolate by herself!). It wasn’t domestic. It wasn’t romantic. No, not at all. 

When he started telling himself that she would never want someone like him, he really started to worry.

He didn’t want to become Ginoza, denying the obvious for months on end, but this couldn’t be. Yuki was naturally flirtatious, their fake date to get Akane and Ginoza together had proved that. The light touches on his shoulder, the teasing, it was all just a part of her personality. Kougami was sure of it. 

+++ 

“We need to make sure they get some time together alone," Akane mused as they got in the car.

“Are you kidding? They wrote the script for this plan. In case you have forgotten, that’s how they got us together in the first place. This is going to be a complete disaster.” 

Ginoza and Akane were deliberating on how to get Yuki and Kougami to talk about their feelings for one another. It was obvious something had grown between them. Yuki was more open about it than Kougami was, obviously. 

They continued to plan, unsuccessfully, their whole drive to the gala. Akane knew the master of ceremonies, so she had been able to ensure that she and Ginoza would be sat at the same table as Yuki and Akane. They were joined by a third couple, Sugo Teppei and Aoyanagi Risa. 

“And who might Kougami’s lovely escort be?” Aoyanagi asked with a raised eyebrow. Akane had let her in on the scheme, as well. She and Ginoza needed all the help they could get. 

“Oh, I’m sorry everyone,” Kougami exclaimed nervously. “This is Yuki, Akane introduced us.” 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you two,” Yuki smiled brightly at Sugo and Risa. 

Dinner commenced, and the evening went on somewhat uneventfully. Akane could see the way Yuki flirted with Kougami, and how often Kougami got flustered by it. She found it quite adorable, how Yuki could bring this side of Kougami out. 

After dinner, the tables were removed and it was a time of mingling as dessert was served buffet style. 

“I think, maybe... we’ll just be going...” Kougami muttered to Ginoza and Akane as he attempted to take Yuki’s arm and excuse them, get out where he could pretend they weren’t on a date. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Ginoza was the first to lose his cool. 

Akane sighed loudly at her companion's outburst. “Yuki, let’s allow the boys to sort this out, I need some help with something.” 

She took Yuki by the hand and took her to a balcony that overlooked the city, going on about needing her hair and her dress fixed and fussed over.

What happened next was somewhat catastrophic. It ended with Ginoza literally dragging Kougami by his collar to the balcony where Akane was holding Yuki hostage. Instead of a smooth, devious ending to their plan, Ginoza ended up, very out of breath, hissing at them, as he grabbed his own date and pulled her back into the main room: 

“Kiss. Or tell each other that you like each other. Or hold hands. I don’t care. Just do something.”

Ginoza slammed the door to the balcony. 

Akane took his hand, squeezed it. He flicked his eyes towards hers, heart steadying after the exercise that was dragging his unwilling best friend. 

“We aren’t as good as they are, are we?” 

Ginoza’s lips turned upwards. “No, they’re much better. But they got the point. I think it’s settled.” 

+++ 

Out on the balcony, Kougami was stuttering. 

“S-so, Yuki, I guess I d-didn’t ask you to come because we’re f-friends, although if that’s all you want we can just be friends, that would be fine but I think that I might actually sort of really kind of think you might be-” 

“Kougami Shinya,” Yuki interrupted him, held up a finger and wagged it. “You are a complete and total moron.” 

She glared for half a second more, before throwing herself into his arms. Uncertainly, he wrapped them around her, patted her head, awkwardly. 

“Akane has always been right. You’re terrible with women,” she said, muffled against his chest. 

“Yet here we are,” he said, voice still tense, but easing. He made a split second decision, and took her chin lightly in one of his hands. 

He tilted her face upward and leaned in. 

They kissed enthusiastically, fitting for both of them. 

When they pulled apart, after a few minutes, Kougami grinned. 

“I can’t be that terrible, can I?” 

Yuki rolled her eyes, but her smile was unmistakeable, even in the night. 

“Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Kou.”


End file.
